Boo Boo Baba Dee Dee (Duchess Productions Version)
Duchess Productions' music video of Boo Boo Baba Dee Dee (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Fred Flintstone - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Red - Moana * Tom - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Mom - Perdita Shrinks (George Shrinks) * Chicken - Iago (Aladdin) * Scooby Doo - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Yogi Bear - Himself * Dibble - Professor Oak (Pokemon; 1997) * Snagglepuss - Himself * Huckleberry Hound - Himself * Cow - Gloria (Madagascar) * Droopy - Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Dino - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Bluto - Jafar (Aladdin) * Jerry - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Judy - Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Weasel - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Wally Gator - Himself * Wilma - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * All-Star - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Moltar - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Elmer Fudd - Charles Muntz (Up) * Dexter - George Shrinks * Velma - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Tweety Bird - Zazu (The Lion King) * Speedy Gonzales - Mike (Sing) * Occy - Pluto (Disney) * Rocky - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Funky - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Monkey - Johnny (Sing) * Spike - Scooby Doo * Blip & Gleek - Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Gloop & Gleep - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Squiddly Diddly - Himself * Tyke - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * Speeds - Turbo and Chet (Turbo) * Things - Toaster and Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster) * Johnnys - Ash and Pikachu (Pokemon; 1997) * Fester - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) * Quick Draw McGraw - Himself * Pa - Himself * Freakazoid - Maui (Moana) * Sylvester - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Boo Boo - Himself * Baba Looey - Himself * Dee Dee - Becky Lopez (George Shrinks) * Batman - Aladdin * Birdman - Mamorou Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Bam Bam - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) * Yosemite Sam - Professor Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Daffy Duck - Donald Duck (Disney) * Yakky Doodle - Himself * Jokey Smurf - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Hokey Wolf - Himself * Pixie & Dixie - Themselves * Shaggy - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * Jabber Jaw - Lenny (Shark Tale) * Blabber - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Josie - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Rosie - Granny (Looney Tunes) * Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy - Themselves * Bugs Bunny - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Barney - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Benton - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Betty - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Brak - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Benny - Himself * Porky Pig - Gunter (Sing) * Pebbles - Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove) * The Pink Panther - Himself * Popeye - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Papa - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Pepe Le Pew - Himself * Penelope Pitstop - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Atom Ant - Himself * Zorak - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Clips/Years/Companies: * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Dinosaur King (@2007 Sunrise) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * George Shrinks (@2000-2001 PBS) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Gods Must Be Goosey; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Yogi's Ark (@1973 Hanna-Barbera) * Pokemon (@1997 OLM) * Snagglepuss (@1961 Hanna-Barbera) * The Huckleberry Hound Show (@1958-1962 Hanna-Barbera) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (@1995 Disney) * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (@1998 Universal) * The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Wally Gator (@1962-1963 Hanna-Barbera) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Up (@2009 Disney/Pixar) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Universal) * Mickey Mouse (Pluto's Christmas Tree; @1935-1953 Disney) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (@2000 Universal) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (Go Away, Ghost Ship; @1969-1970 Hanna-Barbera) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (@2002 Disney) * Squiddly Diddly (@1965-1966 Hanna-Barbera) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (@1987 Warner Bros.) * Turbo (@2013 DreamWorks) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks) * Quick Draw McGraw (@1959-1961 Hanna-Barbera) * The Hillbilly Bears (@1965-1966 Hanna Barbera) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (@1989-1900 Disney) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Donald's Clubhouse; @2006-2016 Disney) * Yakky Doodle (@1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Hokey Wolf (@1960-1961 Hanna-Barbera) * Pixie and Dixie (@1958-1961 Hanna-Barbera) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Baby Looney Tunes (Who Said That; @2002-2005 Cartoon Network) * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (@1959-1961 Hanna-Barbera) * Fantasaia (@1940 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Top Cat (@1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * The Pink Panther (@1993-1995 Cartoon Network) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Dragon Tales (Tails You Lose; 1999-2005 PBS) * Atom Ant Show (@1965-1967 Hanna-Barbera) Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs